


The Death of a Soldier

by AngelOfDinosaurs



Series: My Unfinished Avengers Fanfiction...I should probably write it all [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, why do I keep doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfDinosaurs/pseuds/AngelOfDinosaurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry I don't know what this is other than painful. Its at the end of Age of Ultron in Sokovia so you probably know what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of a Soldier

Rounding the last straggling Sokovians onto the transport pods when a middle aged woman started screaming her child's name. Upon hearing the distressed woman Scarlett and Hawkeye quickly scanned the area for the child only to spot him in the other side of the square clearly injured and unable to walk. The archer was the first to spot the boy and took off in his direction not taking notice of anything else around him but Scarlett saw a quinjet flying towards the square it’s guns lowering and ran after the Avenger. Clint didn’t notice the quinjet Ultron had stolen until it was too late and he could do nothing but shield the child from the oncoming bullets. He felt a rush of air and heard the sound of shots being fired but didn’t feel the burst of pain he expected from the impact to his body.

Hesitantly the man opened his eyes and felt his heart break slightly to see the quick little bastard looking at the woman he loves riddled with the bullets.

The woman smirked a small drop of blood falling from the corner of her mouth. “Bet you didn’t see that coming, Roadrunner,” she breaths pain heavy in her her tone. She begins to fall as her knees gave out under her weight but Pietro caught her before she hit the ground. Gently caressing her face his eyes flooded with tears.

“You’re gonna be okay Red. You’ll be okay. I won’t lose you,” he muttered to her his accent thicker than usual. His hands quickly become coated in her blood as he tries to stop the bleeding from her wounds.

“I’m sorry, Roadrunner, but I don’t think I’m gonna make it this time. Even with the regeneration I think this is too much. You need to tell my Dad. You’ll need to find him before this is on the news, he might break down again and become who he’s not,” she whispers out weakly taking his larger hand into hers.

Wanda hearing the thoughts of her brother and Hawkeye screams in agony at the loss of her friend, her sister. Red energy bursting out of her and destroying all the remaining robots. Pain filling her chest as her mind settles itself on one last target. Ultron.

Walking away from the core she walks with purpose looking for the artificially intelligent hunk of metal that killed her friend.

“I won’t let you die. I’m sorry, Red but you’re not dying today,” the speedster says as he gently scoops her into his arms sprinting as fast as he can over to one of the ships and setting her onto one of the free seats taking a seat on the floor back pressed against the wall opposite as he watches one of the shield medics begin to repair the damage. He didn’t want to believe it but he knew she wasn’t likely to make it even with the super serum.

“You’re not letting me go peacefully are you, Flash,” Scar mumbled sleepily looking straight into his blue eyes only to see pain in their depths.

“Not gonna happen, mishka,” he pauses before finally deciding that this might be the last time he has the opportunity to tell her the truth. “I love you too much for that.” He looks at his hands unable to look at her. Unsure of what her reaction will be.  
She reaches a hand out resting on top of his joined ones. “I lo…” her voice gets quieter before trailing off as she faded away. Her hand falling from over his and her vision faded to black.


End file.
